In Search
by angie-michelle
Summary: Omi is bothered by his past, but can he handle the full truth about himself? Contains some spoilers for the series.


  
  


In Search  
by: Angie [[angie@kakeru.org][1]]  


  
  
This is my Weiss Kruez fic. There is a spoiler warning. If you haven't seen WK and don't want to spoil a big part of it for yourself...DON'T READ THIS! See Weiss first...then read this ^_^. This fic centers on Omi. Standard disclaimers apply. The plot, idea, and actual story belong to me. Characters and the main concept belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy!   
  
  


________________________

  
  
  
It's been a year. A year since I found out. A year since he had been defeated, since they had all been defeated. All the past evils of my life had been erased. But they still haunt me to this day, leaving me quite shaken up at times. I don't understand it. Why do I still see their faces? Why? There has to be a reason...   
  


______________________

  
  
"Omi. Hey Omi, wake up! You've got the open shop. Remember?" A voice called as I felt a pair of hands shaking me awake.   
  
"Go 'way..."   
  
"Omi..." It was Ken. It was our day to open shop. That's right, it's been a year since then and I'm still working at the flower shop, "C'mon now! Get up!"   
  
I waved my hand, showing I had given in. I was still quite tired. I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep, mainly due to nightmares and midnight "missions." Yes, Weiss still exists, and I am still part of it. Why? Because I am Weiss, it was my fate to be apart of this. At least, that's how it seems.   
  
I walked to the dresser to get some clothes. I slowly stumbled through them as I looked. None of them were in order, not a single piece of clothing had been folded properly. I just didn't bother. I had become slightly sloppy in my appearance and my attitude was lacking it's usual cheerfulness. I know everyone noticed, how could they not? They just didn't want to say anything.   
  
When I found a shirt and pair of shorts with the least amount of wrinkles I headed for the bathroom to wash up. I splashed some cool water on my face, it was a refreshing eye opener. I got dressed in my usual apparel, ran a comb through my hair, and brushed my teeth. When I finished I headed downstairs to where Ken was waiting for me.   
  
When I opened the door to the shop I saw that he had already gotten started on the daily routine of cleaning the place up a bit. At the moment he was spraying the glass flower cases with cleanser and wiping them down. He didn't look up at me as I entered. I walked back to the stock room to get my apron.   
  
"You slept in today. Did you forget about opening shop this morning? It was on the schedule." I heard voice from inside the shop call to me.   
  
"No. I didn't forget."   
  
"Then why didn't you get up earlier?"   
  
I slipped the apron over my head, "I dunno," I wrapped the strings all the way around my waist until the strings were short enough to tie in front, around twice, as always, "I guess I forgot to set my alarm." I walked into the shop again.   
  
"Omi, you've been doing this a lot lately. Is something wrong?" He looked back at me with a worried look.   
  
"No. Nothing's wrong. I was just...on the Internet a little too late last night. That's all." My answer came a little too quickly, it wasn't very convincing either. Ken approached me.   
  
"I don't believe that."   
  
I faked a smile, "I'm fine Ken-kun, really."   
  
He pushed me up against the wall, "OMI!" That surprised me, I wasn't expecting him to do that, "I know something's bothering you!"   
  
"You're hurting me..." My reply came quietly and I looked at the floor. He loosened his grip on my shoulders.   
  
"Omi," his voice was softer, full of concern, "You've been really depressed these past few weeks. What's been going on?"   
  
"I..." My eyes were burning with tears. I felt sobs welling up in the back of my throat, so I swallowed them back, "I don't want to talk about it."   
  
He sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, letting go of my shoulders, "Keeping this bottled up inside isn't going to help you."   
  
"I know...but...I just don't feel like discussing it right now."   
  
"Fine." He started to walk away, "Look. It's nearly 8. We have to get this shop open."   
  


______________________

  
  
Aya silently entered the shop, meaning it was time for his shift. Despite that fact that he had his sister back, we still continued to call him "Aya" and he still lived above the shop with the rest of us. He was much happier now that his sister was safe. Aya-chan came over every so often to help with the shop when we were "busy." She knew about Weiss, she had to know, we couldn't keep it from her.   
  
"Hello Aya." Ken greeted him.   
  
"Hello Ken, Omi."   
  
"Aya-kun." I answered, nodding my head toward him. He knew too. I didn't use my usual greeting. I wasn't up to it.   
  
"Where's Yohji?" Ken asked.   
  
"His shift doesn't start for an hour. He's still sleeping."   
  
"Ch! Lazy bum." They both laughed at Ken's comment. They looked at me for a response. I saw Ken frown out of the corner of my eye.   
  
"Aya, we need to talk." Ken pulled him aside.   
  
"Excuse me." It was a customer.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Umm, well...I'm looking for a flower. It's small and white...but...I-I'm not sure what it's called." She seemed quite bashful.   
  
"Well, why don't we look in the cases and see if we can find your flower." I directed the young girl toward the glass cases full of flowers. Looking back over my shoulder I could see Ken and Aya in the corner. I know Ken was telling him about me, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.   
  


______________________

  
  
"Aya, this is getting serious," Ken told him, "I've never seen him as down as he is now."   
  
"Well, what's bothering him? Something at school?"   
  
"Mmmm..." he shook his head, "I don't know. I asked him but he wouldn't tell me."   
  
"Hmm..." Aya put his hand on his chin.   
  
"What? What is it?"   
  
"It has been almost exactly a year..."   
  
"A year? Since what? What are you talking about Aya?"   
  
Aya didn't have to answer. All he had to do was look at Ken and he knew.   
  
"Takatori..." Ken said slowly.   
  
"Exactly."   
  


______________________

  
  
"Aww..." Yohji yawned, "it's a shame we don't get too many customers anymore. And the one's we do get are usually all under 18."   
  
"Yohji-kun, don't complain. You know you can find a woman anywhere you go." I told him.   
  
"I know." He grinned slyly.   
  
I rolled my eyes at him. He just shrugged it off. Leaning back in his chair he put his feet on the table.   
  
"Don't do that." Aya said as he pushed Yohji's feet off the table, causing him to slam the chair legs on the floor.   
  
"Oi!" Was the taller one's only response.   
  
"Yohji, be serious." Ken scolded him.   
  
"Fine...geez you guys, can't let a guy relax huh?"   
  
"You mean loaf around and complain?" Aya asked. Ken snickered. Yohji just gave him a look that said '_ha ha, very funny_' and adjusted his chair. I was in so down I didn't even notice that everyone was trying to lighten the mood.   
  
Yohji looked around at the three of us, then settled on me, "So, what's the problem Omi?"   
  
I was taken back by his question. His tone was very serious, "What do you mean?"   
  
"You know exactly what I mean. You've been walking around this place for the past three weeks like a zombie. If I didn't know any better I'd say you and Aya have switched personalities." He looked at Aya who in return gave him a very nasty look, "B-but I know he's just happy he got Aya-chan back." Yohji covered for himself.   
  
"But that doesn't explain you." Ken finished for him, "Now tell us. What's wrong?"   
  
I couldn't answer. It's not that I didn't want to. My body wouldn't let me.   
  
"This has something to do with Takatori doesn't it?" Aya asked from the corner he was standing in.   
  
"H-how did you know?"   
  
"It's been a year since we killed him."   
  
"We didn't kill him Aya-kun, you did!" My sudden outburst shocked them all.   
  
"Damn..." Yohji blurted out.   
  
"Aya...I'm sorry," I looked down, shocked by my own words, "I didn't mean that. I'm not angry with you. I'm just...just...Oh I don't know anymore!" I lost it, all my control, and I broke down crying, like many times in the past.   
  
"Omi..." Ken whispered.   
  


______________________

  
  
I had been in my room for hours. Ken tried to coax me down a couple of times for something to eat. But it didn't work. I wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. Just then I heard someone try and open my door. It was locked. They jiggled the handle several times.   
  
"Omi. Let me in." The muffled voice of Aya came from the other side.   
  
"Go away!"   
  
"No! I need to talk to you!"   
  
"Go away!"   
  
"Fine...if that's how you want it." I thought he had given up. But then I heard him jiggle the handle again. Then the lock popped open. He came into the room, "A screwdriver does wonders." He said as he entered.   
  
I didn't say anything, just stayed laying face down on my bed.   
  
"Omi...why are you upset over Takatori?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Yes you do. Don't give me that."   
  
"Remember the night you killed Takatori?"   
  
"Distinctly."   
  
"Well...I saw him before you killed him. He told me something."   
  
"What? What did he tell you Omi?"   
  
"He said that I..." I felt the tears again.   
  
"What?"   
  
"That I..." I couldn't get it out.   
  
"Yes? What? What about you?"   
  
I started to cry again.   
  
"Come on Omi, crying isn't going to help you feel any better...please tell me...what did he say to you?"   
  
"Well...I confronted him and asked why he didn't pay for my ransom if he was my father...and he said..." just thinking about it made me cry harder. I had to pause for a minute, but Aya didn't bug me to spit it out anymore. I finally was able to choke out, "He's not my father Aya-kun."   
  
"What?"   
  
"He-he told me he wasn't my father."   
  
Aya seemed a little shocked.   
  
"And...he's the one who killed Uncle Suichi!"   
  
"But...Omi, if Takatori Reiji wasn't your father...then maybe you're not really Takatori Mamoru."   
  
"No."   
  
He looked at me.   
  
"I am Takatori Mamoru. But Takatori Reiji is not my father...there's only one person left." I sat up and looked Aya in the eyes, "Uncle Suichi...I mean Persia, was trying to tell me something before he died..."   
  
"You know who you have to talk to Omi."   
  
"Yes...I know."   
  


______________________

  
  
It was a cool night. A slight breeze blew past me and I closed my jacket around myself to keep warm. I was a little nervous about this rendezvous. It's not that I hadn't talked to her about this before...but now I was going to find the truth. That's what scared me.   
  
"Hello Omi." I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, "Come."   
  
I followed her to a nearby bench where we both sat down. We were both quiet for a minute, I was still nervous. I knew she was waiting for me to be the first to say something.   
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it Manx?" It was all I could think of.   
  
"Indeed it has. But that's not what we're here to talk about is it?"   
  
"No. It's not."   
  
We sat in silence again, for a while this time. I'm sure we were both thinking the same thing. But we were waiting for the other one to bring it up.   
  
"Why didn't he tell me?" I finally said.   
  
"He didn't know."   
  
"He didn't know? How come?"   
  
"Omi...your mother was not Persia's...Suichi's wife."   
  
"She wasn't?"   
  
"She was Takatori Reiji's...his brother's wife."   
  
I didn't respond, although I knew exactly what that meant.   
  
"When Reiji found out his wife had an affair with another man and became pregnant from it, he was very upset. When he found it was with his brother, he was furious."   
  
"So, why did Takatori raise me if he was so mad?"   
  
"He did it to appease your mother. And so Suichi would never suspect that you weren't his son. But...sadly...he drove your mother to commit suicide."   
  
My eyes widened with shock and I looked at her. She continued.   
  
"Once she was gone, he didn't have to try and please her anymore. So," she paused, as if the next part was hard to say, "he had you set up to be kidnapped."   
  
"Set up..."   
  
"That's why he wouldn't pay your ransom..."   
  
My body began to shake. I couldn't control it. It was just too much for me to handle.   
  
"Omi...I'm so sorry!" She put her arms around me. She was crying, "Omi...the reason why Reiji shot Suichi that night is because he came to confront him. He was enraged at Reiji. That's when he found out. Omi, that's when he found out he was your father, not Takatori Reiji!" Her voice was very powerful and sad. Her words hit me hard.   
  
I felt tears fall from my eyes and I couldn't control them. I couldn't make them stop, I didn't want to.   
  
"So...that night...he was trying to..."   
  
"Yes." She looked me right in the eyes, "He loved you very much Omi. Even when he didn't know you were his son. Even more when he did." She smiled warmly.   
  


______________________

  
  
I stood facing the large cold stone. I traced the edges with my fingers. I bent down and read the inscription on the stone. 'Takatori Suichi, eternally resting in the purgatory of his own heart.' My heart welled with sadness and my eyes welled with tears. But nothing would come out. I had cried so much that I had no tears left to spare.   
  
"I miss you," I whispered, "Papa."   
  
I ran my fingers across the face of the stone. Feeling the inscriptions on it. My hand brushed against another smaller message that I hadn't seen before. It read 'I'm Sorry.' I looked toward the sky. The tears finally came, but these were not tears of sadness.   
  
"I forgive you..." I smiled.   
  
  
  


________________________

  
  
_Authors Notes_:  
Well...how did it go? Was it any good? I hope so. I tired really hard...uhh...not really. I wrote this while bored at work one day. Hey! My boss wasn't there...I didn't have anything to do. Send all your comments, questions, flames, etc. to me.  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:angie@kakeru.org



End file.
